moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Archon AMC
European Alliance |role = * Anti-air * Multipurpose combat support |useguns = * "Mist" missiles * Adaptation System |tier = 1 |techlvl = 2 |hp = 300 |armortype = Medium |trans = 1 |speed = 7 |turn = * 6 (unit) * 12 (turret) |sight = 7 |cost = $650 |time = 0:23 |produced = Allied War Factory |groundattack = 26-13 * 2 (52-26 total) * 80% vs. Drone * 55% vs. Light * 50% vs. Basic/Animal * 45% vs. Flak * 40% vs. Medium/Harvester and (Big) Light Structure * 25% vs. Plate/Cyborg and Heavy * 20% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 10% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure |airattack = 26-13 * 2 (52-26 total) * 75% vs. Diverbees and Scout Ravens * 70% vs. Light Aircraft * 60% vs. Rocketeers, Gyrocopters and Cosmonauts * 55% vs. Medium Aircraft, Cryocopters, Aerial Fortresses Irkalla, Harbingers and Quetzals * 50% vs. Black Widows * 40% vs. Heavy Aircraft, Norio and Uragan * 35% vs. Thor Gunships |cooldown = 40 frames (2.7 in-game seconds) |range = * 6 (ground) * 10 (air) * 0.5 (radius) |ability = IFV combos (see Configurations) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can fire while moving (except certain modes) * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Level 1/low passenger survivability rate (50% rookie, 65% veteran, 80% elite) * Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc |actor = M. Simmons }} The Archon AMC (Armored Multirole Carrier) is a versatile multipurpose combat support vehicle used by the European Alliance, much like the American Stryker IFV but a little tougher and slower. Official description The Archon Armored Multirole Carrier is a derivative of the original Stryker model used by the United States, designed for more intense combat situations. Now equipped with heavier armor, the Archon is the most durable of IFVs, making it a viable defense option. The additional weight however, does render it slower than its American cousin, making it less suitable for quick assaults.Allied Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Archon AMC functions as an anti-aircraft, troop carrying and multipurpose combat support vehicle for the European Alliance. Compared to its counterparts, it favors armor over speed, making it more suitable for defensive tactics and infantry protection. One of the primary reasons for using the AMC is due to its Adaptation System as a multipurpose combat support unit. It is extremely versatile and capable of performing a variety of roles, such as vehicle repair, anti-infantry or anti-structure, depending on the loaded infantry unit within. Loading an Engineer converts the Archon AMC into a mobile repair vehicle, enabling quick field repairs and effectively counters Terror Drones. Multiple Engineer-loaded AMCs can stack their repair effects, restoring the health of friendly vehicles with incredible speed, allowing the unit-under-repair to withstand huge amounts of damage. AMCs are unable to repair aircraft however. The Sniper-AMC combo is a viable long ranged anti-infantry option. It grants Snipers much needed protection from anti-personnel fire that would normally kill them. It also enhances the mobility and rate of fire of a Sniper. Other useful combinations include Siege Cadres and Navy SEALS. Such infantry would benefit from the extra protection, and to a lesser extent, the extra mobility. Configurations Appearances Act One * Archon AMC first appears as European enemy in Accelerant. * Archon AMC is introduced as a controllable unit in Wrong Side, after the player reaches the Field Bureau. It becomes buildable in the next mission Zero Signal. Assessment Trivia * Archon is a Greek word meaning "ruler", often used as the title of a public office. See also * Stryker IFV * Tsurugi References zh:执政官装甲步兵车 Category:Vehicles Category:Allied Nations Category:European Alliance Category:Transports